The Pervy Dog & The Innocent Rice Ball
by Sara1991
Summary: Tohru & Kyo have broken up because Kyo wanted to move far away & Tohru didn't. After watching her go through depression & all that, Shigure has had enough & decides it time to confess his love to Tohru.
1. Chapter 1

Shigure-30 x Tohru-20

* * *

**Flashback: A Year Ago:**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Tohru softly knocked on Shigure's door.

"Tohru, what are you doing here? Where's Kyo?" Shigure asked and Tohru just started bawling.

"What's going on? Come in." Shigure said calmly as he led Tohru over to the table.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Sorry about that…" Tohru said softly after she finally calmed down.

"No need to be sorry; you can always take as long as you need. So what's going on?" Shigure asked once again.

"Kyo and I broke up…" Tohru said sadly.

"What? Why?" Shigure asked confused.

"I wanted to move back home and he wanted to stay in the city far, far away." Tohru said softly.

"So what do you need from me?" Shigure asked calmly; he's loved Tohru since the day he realized she was so pure and he was not.

"I was just wondering if you had a room I could stay in until I got on my feet." Tohru said softly.

"Of course; follow me. You don't even have to ask. My home is your home…always." Shigure said happily.

"How is Akito? Why did you move back here?" Tohru asked softly.

"We broke up about three months ago. Yeah…she was just too controlling. So I just came back here. I guess she's moved on already." Shigure said calmly.

"I'm so sorry." Tohru said softly.

"It's perfectly ok; I broke up with her." Shigure said showing Tohru to her old room.

"I hope this bed will do." Shigure said after a few minutes.

"It's perfect, thank you. Honestly, a futon would've been just fine." Tohru said with a soft smile.

"Good…so our old deal? You cook and clean?" Shigure asked looking at Tohru.

"Oh, of course." Tohru said with a smile…but it was fake.

**6 Months Ago:**

Tohru had done all the cooking and cleaning, but she was becoming very depressed and she slowly stopped eating.

Yuki had moved back in seeing as he and Machi just broke up because she wanted a man who could clean, cook and take care of himself. She didn't mind helping with everything; but she was sick of doing everything by herself.

"Tohru, aren't you going to eat with us?" Shigure asked as he and Yuki sat at the table.

"Oh no thank you; I had a large lunch at work today. I'm not very hungry. But you two eat up.

"I do hope she's not self harming…" Shigure sighed as they started eating while Tohru went up to her room.

"She is self harming just by not eating." Yuki said seriously.

"I know that…but you know what I mean." Shigure said seriously.

"Yes, I know…Ms. Honda has always been so kind and caring. I can't believe that stupid cat wouldn't do just one thing for her when she did everything for him." Yuki said annoyed.

"I know how you feel." Shigure said calmly.

The only thing Tohru wasn't doing was cutting or physically hurting herself; she only stopped eating and started forcibly throwing up everything she ate.

**Three Months Ago:**

Tohru was admitted into the hospital for anorexia and bulimia.

"Why sissy, why would you do this to yourself?" Kisa, now age fifteen asked worriedly.

"Because I'm stupid." Tohru said weakly.

"You can say that again." Hiro said annoyed.

"Hiro…please don't be mean to Tohru." Kisa said softly.

"I'll be in the waiting room…" Hiro said annoyed.

"Are you going to get better?" Kisa asked looking at Tohru.

"I hope so." Tohru said softly.

**Two Months Ago:**

With the help of Shigure and Yuki, Tohru got into rehab.

**Current Time:**

"Oh how I miss our little flower." Shigure sighed annoyed.

"Will you stop calling her that? Better yet, tell her how you feel about her; she comes home today." Yuki said annoyed; he and Machi got back together. She missed him and missed doing almost everything for him; he had to promise to help with something…anything except cooking.

"Whatever do you mean?" Shigure asked looking at Yuki.

"Don't play that shit with me; I know you love Ms. Honda. We all know you love Ms. Honda." Yuki said annoyed.

"Is it really that obvious?" Shigure asked looking down.

"To everyone but Ms. Honda." Yuki said calmly.

"I see. I guess I'm an open book to most." Shigure said looking down with an ashamed smile.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed…just tell her how you feel." Yuki said seriously.

"Do you really think she wants to be with an old fart like him?" Kyo asked showing up.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked immediately standing up, pissed off.

"I came to see Tohru; I heard she was living here again. Where is she?" Kyo asked calmly.

"She's in rehab for anorexia and bulimia because of depression because you couldn't do one thing for her. What do you want with Ms. Honda anyways?" Yuki asked annoyed.

"I don't think that's any of your business rat boy. I just need to talk to her." Kyo said seriously.

"Only if she wants to see you and not alone." Shigure said seriously, standing up.

"What was that?" Kyo asked shocked; Yuki was also shocked.

"You can only talk to her if she wants to see and talk to you. And we're not going to let you talk to her alone because of how much you've hurt her already." Shigure said dead serious.

"Fine." Kyo said agreeing to Shigure's terms.

"I'm home! Kyo? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked shocked, scared and hurt.

"I just wanted to talk." Kyo said causing Tohru to pass out, hitting the floor hard…


	2. Chapter 2

"Tohru, can you hear us?" Tohru vaguely heard Shigure and Yuki and she saw blurred versions of them and Kyo.

"Wh-what happened?" Tohru asked dazed and confused as Shigure helped her sit up.

"You passed out when Kyo talked to you." Shigure said calmly.

"Right…what are you doing here?" Tohru asked confused.

"I came to bring you home." Kyo said calmly.

"But I am home." Tohru said softly.

"No…home is back in the city." Kyo said calmly.

"But I don't want to live there anymore; I want to live here. Well maybe not here forever, but in the area." Tohru said softly.

"You can stay here as long as you need." Shigure said seriously.

"Stay out of this dog." Kyo said annoyed.

"Kyo, I don't want to live far away from my friends anymore." Tohru said softly.

"You can make new friends…" Kyo started.

"She said she doesn't want to! Get it through your thick skull!" Yuki yelled furious.

"Get this through your thick skull; she's my girlfriend and she'll do as I say!" Kyo yelled just as furious.

"No…I'm not." Tohru said standing her ground.

"What was that?" Kyo asked shocked and confused.

"I'm not your girlfriend; I haven't been your girlfriend for about a year now. We broke up because we couldn't agree on where to live." Tohru said confidently.

"That's only because you're confused." Kyo said calmly.

"She doesn't sound confused." Shigure said calmly.

"Stay out of this…" Kyo started.

"I love someone else!" Tohru yelled, blushing hard.

"Excuse me?" Kyo asked shocked.

"I love someone else; I have for about four months now." Tohru said softly, standing her ground.

"And who is this someone else?" Kyo asked seriously.

"I can't say…" Tohru said softly.

"Because there is no one else, is there?" Kyo asked seriously.

"Yes, there is…well there isn't, but I love him…even if he doesn't know." Tohru said softly, blushing while fiddling with her fingers.

"So you love someone, but he doesn't love you back? Tohru, I love you." Kyo said seriously.

"You call keeping her away from her friends love?" Yuki asked pissed off.

"Shut it rat boy!" Kyo yelled furious.

"Stop it!" Tohru yelled becoming upset.

"I'm only going to ask one more time; who do you have a crush on?" Kyo asked, demanding an answer.

"Shigure! Ok; I love Shigure!" Tohru screamed before running out of the house passed a very shocked Kyo, leaving Shigure and Yuki standing there, just as shocked…


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru had been running through the woods, in the rain for about ten minutes when she slipped in some mud.

"Tohru! Tohru come back! Please! Let's talk!" She heard Shigure yell from behind her.

"I'm so sorry Shigure!" Tohru cried back.

"Don't be." Shigure said, panting, out of breath.

"I love you too." Shigure said after a few minutes.

"What?" Tohru asked confused.

"Yes; I love you as well. I have for a long time now." Shigure said deeply breathing.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tohru asked, tears running down her face.

"Because I didn't think you liked me like that. Why didn't you say anything?" Shigure asked seriously.

"Because I didn't think you liked me like that because I'm ten years younger than you." Tohru said softly.

"Tohru…I held back when you were younger because of the age difference; but now you're twenty. I can't hold back anymore." Shigure said as he ran over to her, embraced her in his arms and then pulled back and very passionately kissed her; she kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Tohru…will you live in my house with me for the rest of our lives?" Shigure asked seriously.

"I would love to…so long as I can still see my friends." Tohru said happily.

"That sounds fair." Shigure said happily as he held Tohru.

After a few minutes though Tohru passed out with a fever.

"Oh Tohru, you silly girl." Shigure said picking her up and carried her back home.

"How is she?" Yuki and Kyo asked seriously when Shigure walked up with a passed out Tohru.

"She's fine; she has a fever because of being out in the rain. Oh, and she'll be staying here with me." Shigure said seriously as he walked into the house and up to Tohru's room.

"Do you really think she's going to want to be with someone as old as you for more than a few weeks?" Kyo asked looking directly at Shigure.

"I'll take what I can get. But I believe that the answer to your question is yes." Shigure said honestly.

"We'll see; she'll come crawling back to me." Kyo said sure of himself.

"You can go home now, Kyo." Shigure said not looking back.

"You heard him." Yuki said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Kyo said leaving; Yuki left shortly after.

"For however long you decide to be with me I'll be happy." Shigure whispered to Tohru; he then called Rin to come change Tohru into some dry clothes so that she didn't get even sicker than she already was…


	4. Chapter 4

"Tohru, how are you feeling today?" Shigure asked when Tohru woke up.

"I don't feel so good…" Tohru admitted weakly.

"Well…I suppose that's because you were running out in the rain. Haha." Shigure said calmly and then laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Did you mean what you said…about loving me?" Tohru asked softly.

"Yes, I did; I really love you too. Did you mean it?" Shigure asked seriously.

"Yes, I really do. I have for about a year now…" Tohru said softly.

"I've loved you longer than that; I think I've loved you for the past five years or so." Shigure admitted.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner." Tohru said sadly.

"It's fine. All that matters now is that you feel the same." Shigure said with a soft smile.

Just then Tohru threw up all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Tohru said spazing out.

"It's perfectly ok. It's actually quite understandable. I'll be right back." Shigure said with a smile as he went to get something to clean everything up.

When he got back Tohru was already cleaning up…or rather attempting to clean everything up.

"Uh-uh…back in bed." Shigure said seriously

"But…" Tohru started and then it became very clear that she had become dizzy.

"No buts; back to bed with you." Shigure said helping her back into bed.

"Ok…" Tohru said giving up.

After Shigure got everything cleaned up, he went downstairs to call Hatori.

_"Hello?"_ Hatori asked on the other end.

"It's Shigure. No, please don't hang up. It's Tohru; she's very sick." Shigure said pleading with Hatori.

_"What happened?"_ Hatori asked hearing something in Shigure's voice.

"Kyo came back to try to convince her to move back and she confessed that she loved me. And then she must've gotten embarrassed or something because she ran away; I followed. I told her how I felt about her as well. Anyways she ended up passing out outside so I carried her home and called Rin to come change her. But I guess it didn't matter because she still got sick; she threw up all over her floor." Shigure explained frantically.

_"Let me guess; she tried cleaning it up herself_?" Hatori asked dully.

"Yes, but I told her to get back into bed and I cleaned it up. She's in bed now; can you come check up on her?" Shigure asked still frantic.

_"Yeah, I'll be by in a little bit. And Shigure; it's about time."_ Hatori said seriously before hanging up…and before Shigure could say anymore.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Where is she?" Hatori asked Yuki once he got to the house.

"Sleeping in her room; Shigure's watching over her." Yuki said calmly before getting up; Machi was there to pick him up.

"See you later then." Hatori said as Yuki let and he went upstairs.

"See you later." Yuki said before leaving.

"How is she doing?" Hatori asked when he entered the room.

"She's finally asleep; she fought hard to stay awake." Shigure said holding Tohru's hand.

"Yes, she is one determined and stubborn girl. Sounds like someone else I know. How are you feeling?" Hatori asked as he felt Shigure's forehead.

"I feel just fine; I took a shower as soon as I got Tohru situated and Rin got her changed." Shigure said seriously.

"Ok. Well you're not warm…but the moment you start feeling sick, go lie down and rest." Hatori said seriously as he tended to Tohru.

"So how is she?" Shigure asked concerned.

"I believe she has pneumonia; her breathing is very labored and harsh. I think I'll be sticking around here until she's better." Hatori said seriously.

"Do you want a peak at my little flower?" Shigure asked teasing Hatori.

"No…I just know how you both are. Speaking of which; I hear your editor running up." Hatori said plainly causing Shigure to shrink away.

"Sensei!" Mitsuru yelled running up to the house.

"You'd better go see what she wants…unless you want her to wake Tohru." Hatori said seriously, looking directly at Shigure.

"Yes, yes…" Shigure mumbled as he got up.

If it hadn't been for Tohru sleeping he would've just tormented Mitsuru; but, Tohru was way more important…


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Weeks Later:**

Tohru had been better for about a week now and was working around the house again.

"How is my girl doing today?" Shigure asked looking at Tohru as she cleaned.

"I'm feeling much better." Tohru said with a smile as she looked at her boyfriend.

"You know…we've been dating officially for a week now and we haven't kissed once." Shigure said not seriously; he was just teasing her.

"Ok." Tohru said with a smile.

"Really?" Shigure asked shocked.

"Yes; I'm ready for kissing. I've been waiting patiently for you to say you were ready. I didn't realize you were ready already." Tohru said looking at Shigure.

"Well then…have you and Kyo kissed before?" Shigure asked looking at Tohru.

"Yes…a few times." Tohru said softly.

"Well let me show you how a man kisses a young woman." Shigure said as he went over to Tohru.

"Ok." Tohru said with a small blush and smile as Shigure got closer and closer.

"I love you Tohru; my Tohru." Shigure said before leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too." Tohru said just before she felt Shigure's lips on hers.

"How was that?" Shigure asked after a few minutes.

"So much better then Kyo…" Tohru said out of breath.

"I'm glad." Shigure said with a smile.

"So, how about you take a break from cleaning and I take you out for a late lunch?" Shigure suggested after a few minutes.

"Umm…" Tohru started.

"Let it sit; you can take care of it later. Besides, I have a present for you specifically for that." Shigure said with a mischievous smile.

"Ok." Tohru said with a soft smile; the smile that Shigure loved so much…

* * *

Next chapter...when I get ideas will be dirty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Weeks Later:**

"Tohru, could you come here for a moment?" Shigure called from the living area.

"Yes, what is it?" Tohru asked softly in her new maid's uniform.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you in that cute little uniform I had Ayame make especially for you before I went out. I haven't been home to see it these past few days. How does it feel?" Shigure asked looking at Tohru up and down.

"It fits perfectly." Tohru said spinning around happily, reveling to Shigure a slight glimpse of her panties.

"I see that." Shigure said looking at Tohru.

"You have a meeting to get to, don't you?" Tohru asked softly.

"Ye-yes…I do." Shigure choked out as he stood up.

"You be a good girl and I'll be back after a few hours." Shigure said with a perverted smile.

"Yes, of course." Tohru said happily not noticing Shigure's pervertedness…as always.

**An Hour Later:**

Tohru was still busy cleaning when she heard the door open, which she thought was weird because Shigure wasn't supposed to be home yet.

Well, it wasn't Shigure; it was Kyo.

"Tohru, I'm here to…what in the world are you wearing?" Kyo asked when he seen Tohru in her maid's uniform.

"It was a gift from Shigure." Tohru said softly; something didn't feel right.

"Of course it was…" Kyo said tripping on his words.

"Are you drunk?" Tohru asked softly.

"Heh…no." Kyo said tripping on his words.

"Yes, you are. I thought you said you were done drinking." Tohru said backing away; Kyo got mean when he was drinking.

"Well…I wouldn't if you'd just come home." Kyo said walking towards her.

"Kyo…I am home." Tohru said backing into a wall.

"No you're not! Your home is with me in the city!" Kyo yelled grabbing a hold of Tohru's arm.

"Kyo, please let go; you're hurting me." Tohru cried.

"You need to come home!" Kyo yelled pulling her to him…right up against her.

Tohru just started crying as she went limp and fell to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Yuki yelled punching Kyo across the room.

"What? Are you fucking her as well?" Kyo asked smirking at Yuki.

"Machi, get Tohru out of here." Yuki said seriously.

"Yes, of course. Come on Tohru." Machi said taking Tohru outside.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Shigure was humming merrily as he walked up to his house; that all stopped when he seen Machi and Tohru.

"What's going on? Tohru, are you ok?" Shigure asked concerned when he seen that her wrist was bruised.

"Shigure!" Tohru cried as she ran into Shigure's embrace.

"What's going on?" Shigure asked as he held onto Tohru.

"Kyo showed up again. I think he's drunk; he was pulling Tohru, trying to get her to go with him. He and Yuki are fighting inside." Machi said softly.

"Do you want me to call the police?" Shigure asked seriously.

"I already did that; they're on their way." Machi said simply as Tohru cried into Shigure's chest; she was scared.

After about five minutes the police came and talked to Tohru and then Machi before going in to talk to Yuki and Kyo.

Kyo became agitated and attacked the police, so he was taken into custody right away and booked.

"Are you ok Tohru?" Yuki asked worried.

"I will be." Tohru said softly, sniffling here and there.

"I'll take care of her." Shigure said calmly.

"Ok. We'll let you be then." Yuki said before he and Machi left.

"Are you ready to go inside; you must be cold?" Shigure asked looking at Tohru as she shivered and got goosebumps.

"Yes." Tohru said softly as she got up; wind blew right away.

When the wind blew Shigure got a good look at Tohru's panties.

Once inside Tohru was in Shigure's arms once again and he lost it; he picked her up and carried her to his room.

"Shigure…" Tohru started out with a blush.

"Please Tohru…let me just play for a little bit." Shigure said confusing Tohru a little.

"Ok." Tohru said softly.

"Thank you." Shigure said before kissing her, running his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance.

When Tohru shyly opened her mouth Shigure took his opportunity and stuck his tongue in.

"Let me get this off of you." Shigure said pulling away so that he could pull that maid's dress off of her.

Tohru was now only in a bra, panties, stockings and a garter.

"You are so beautiful." Shigure said making Tohru blush.

"I'm ok…" Tohru said softly.

"You're more than ok." Shigure said removing his suit leaving him only in his boxers.

"Shigure…" Tohru said looking at Shigure with a blush.

"That's what I like to see." Shigure said before leaning down to kiss Tohru, this time pulling her body up to his; she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in more.

"Mmmm." Tohru moaned out; it was music to Shigure's ears.

Her breasts weren't very big, but Shigure didn't care; there was still enough for him to play with once he removed her bra.

He was about to pull down her panties when they heard frantic knocking on the front door; it was Momiji and Haru.

"Damnit…" Shigure cursed; he knew they weren't going to leave…


	7. Chapter 7

"We heard what happened." Haru said when Shigure answered the door.

"Where's Tohru, is she ok?" Momiji asked concerned.

"She's fine; she just getting changed. Her outfit got a little dirty." Shigure said calmly.

"Oh. Tohru; are you ok?! We heard Kyo came back again!" Momiji exclaimed frantically.

"Yes, I'm ok. Yuki saved me before Kyo could do anything." Tohru explained calmly.

"But you have a bruise on your wrist." Momiji said noticing the spot where Kyo had grabbed her.

"Oh…that was from Kyo; he grabbed my wrist really hard. But I'm ok, really." Tohru said with a smile.

"Ok…" Momiji and Haru said unsure.

"I have Shigure here to protect me as well." Tohru said with smile.

"You really do love each other don't you?" Haru asked looking at Shigure and Tohru.

"Yes, very much so." Tohru and Shigure said at the same time, both with smiles on their faces.

"So, what happens next?" Momiji asked curiously.

"I want to get a restraining order against Kyo; he's just not getting it." Tohru said softly; she didn't actually want to get a restraining order. But she was right; Kyo just wasn't getting it.

"I'll help you with that." Shigure said seriously.

"Well, we'll be heading out; we just wanted to see how you two were doing. I have to be at the dojo and Momiji has to be at some sewing class." Haru said seriously; he could also see Shigure's boner through his clothes.

"Aww…I thought we had time." Momiji whined.

"So did I, but if we don't get going now, we'll be late." Haru said pushing Momiji out.

"Ok, we'll see you later then." Momiji said as he was forced to leave.

"Yes; we'll see you later." Tohru said happily as she waved goodbye.

"Now, where were we?" Shigure asked picking Tohru up before taking her back to his room.

There, clothes were removed faster than a speeding bullet and Tohru was pushed down to the bed.

"Now…let's see what your breasts look like." Shigure said as she unclipped her bra from behind; he then pulled it off and threw it elsewhere.

Once the bra was off and Shigure began to just stare at Tohru's breast, she became shy and placed her arms across her chest.

"Uh-uh-uh…don't hide from me; you're beautiful and these are perfect." Shigure said as he removed her arms.

"I'm sorry they're so small." Tohru said softly.

"They're not too small; they're perfect." Shigure said as he placed his hands on her breasts.

Not long after he began playing with her breasts did her panties and his boxers come off. And not long after that did his penis enter her vagina, taking her virginity along with it.

"Are you ok?" Shigure asked after a few minutes of Tohru just laying there with her eyes tightly shut with some tears falling from them.

"I-I'm ok; it just hurts a little." Tohru said as she reached up and placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Ok…can I start moving?" Shigure asked looking into Tohru's eyes.

"I'd like it if you would." Tohru said softly as she held onto him.

After a few seconds Shigure smiled gently at her, leaned down, kissed her and then started to slowly move within her.

"Shigure…" Tohru moaned out with pleasure as her insides were being filled with Shigure.

"Tohru, you feel so good inside." Shigure said honestly.

"You're so big and hard." Tohru moaned out.

"Is that a good thing?" Shigure asked, teasing her a little.

"It feels so good." Tohru moaned.

"Good." Shigure said as he started to push a little faster.

"Mmmm…" Tohru moaned out as he pushed in and out her at a fast pace causing her breasts to slap around everywhere.

"Shigure, I'm going to cum." Tohru said as she arched her body towards his.

"Go ahead and cum; cum for me." Shigure said as he continued to push in and out of her.

"Shigureee!" Tohru screamed as she came for Shigure.

"Tohru. Tohru if you keep squeezing me like that I'll-I'll…" Shigure grunted and groaned as the feeling of her sweet juices coated his penis causing him to cum right then and there…deep inside of Tohru. He just couldn't pull out she felt too good as she milked him for everything he had.

Tohru didn't feel anything but pure bliss as she held Shigure close to her.

"I love you Shigure." Tohru breathed out as he pulled out of her lay next to her.

"I love you too Tohru…my Tohru." Shigure said with a smile.

"Now what should we do?" Tohru asked noticing that Shigure was hard again.

"What do you want to do?" Shigure asked looking at Tohru.

"Can I be on top?" Tohru asked softly.

"Sure." Shigure said helping her up and onto him.

That night they ended up making love back to back to back; and each time he came deep within her as she held him close…


	8. Epilog

**Ten Years Later:**

Despite the ten year age difference and what others say about them, Shigure and Tohru are still together, married and are a family of eight. So far they ended up having six kids, three sets of twins.

They have four boys and two girls and are now pregnant with two more girls…their final set of twins; their final kids.

Needless to say…they've been busy.

Going back ten years ago to their first time; neither of them realized the consequences to what they had just done…but hey, at least she was twenty; she was also very happy.

Nine months later she gave birth to two boys who they named Katsuya and Kenji, now nine.

Four years after that they had two more boys, Ray and Sota now five.

Three years after that they had their first set of girls, Kyoko and Sakura, now two.

Now they were having two more girls, Miki and Mai.

For the first five or six years Kyo would show up and harass Tohru and Shigure, but now he's moved on to someone else; she looks and acts a lot like Tohru used to.

"I'm so glad I chose you." Tohru said as she sat on a couch next to Shigure as she held her stomach.

"I'm so glad you chose me as well." Shigure said with a smile.

"Thank you for giving me everything I've ever wanted; a home out in the country area and a family." Tohru said happily.

"You're welcome. Thank you for giving me the family I've always wanted." Shigure said holding Tohru before kissing her.

"Ewww!" Katsuya said making a face.

"Mom and dad are making kissy face again!" Kenji exclaimed making faces.

"Go to be; it's way past your bed time." Shigure said getting up.

"Please don't wake your brothers and sisters." Tohru called as quietly as she could.

"Just remember, you wanted more." Shigure said as he sat back down after getting Katsuya and Kenji back to bed.

"And I'm happy with all of them…just as I'll be happy with these two when they come." Tohru said happily.

"Yes; and so will I." Shigure said with a smile.

"Well, we should get to bed as well." Tohru said as she stood up.

"I suppose so." Shigure said with a smile.

"No time for that; I'm too big for that anyways." Tohru said looking at Shigure when he gave that mischievous smile.

"I'll show you what I can do." Shigure said as he playfully chased his wife to their room.


End file.
